Drown
by Corgi202
Summary: His name had never been spoken in the Flynn-Fletcher household. Phineas never thought of him, never spoke to him, never even so much thought of asking his mother questions about him. His biological father was someone who he had no intentions of interacting with. Until, his father returns in a time of need. (Contains: Phinferb and a few side ships)


Fifteen years of age and he had never had a negative outlook on life. He was positive, optimistic and ripe with good energy and a solid vibe for life.

That night was his sixteenth birthday. It was the way he wanted it, in a local diner, surrounded by his main family of mom, sister, step-dad (Whom he really didn't see as a step-dad, it was just, 'dad) and of course, his step-brother, (Who was the same as his dad. Just his brother).

"Alright sweetie, this one's from your father and I, read the card first," his mom said.

"'Kay mom," He said. He took the orange bag and took the envelope sitting on the loose paper. He tour the envelope with his thumb and took the card out.

"For a special son, happy sixteenth birthday," He read allowed. He opened the card, a perfect smile on his face. A check slid out, but he didn't look at it till after he read all the card.

"Phineas, you're a smart and talented young man, we're so proud of you. Love, mom and dad, d'aw thanks guys!" He said. He glanced at the check. It was for one hundred dollars. He tucked the check back within the card, and put it on the table. He then opened the bag.

Inside was a few new shirts, and on the very bottom, a set of wireless headphones.

"Are these the ones I pointed out to you at the mall?" He asked, almost a bit too amazed.

"I managed to get them when they were on sale and you were busy repairing Perry's food-bowl. Remember when I said I needed to run some errands?" She asked.

Phineas nodded. He remembered when Perry had somehow managed to crack his plastic bowl, and he spent an hour or so fixing it, while his mom ran out to run errands.

"I love them, thank you guys so much!" He said. He gently placed the headphones back in their box, and put them in the bag, under the shirts.

"Since Ferb's probably going to want to go last, here," Candace said. She slid a white envelope towards him.

"Sorry it's not much, but I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got you that," Candace said.

"Naw, it's cool! It's awesome!" Phineas said as he flipped open the card. "To my extra special, extra cool brother, use it wisely." He saw a fifty dollar Visa gift-card.

"Candace I love it! I can use it at the hardware store," he said. He looked up. "It's perfect Candace, thank you so much!" Candace nodded. She looked up. "Ferb? Ready to outdo everyone?" She asked. Ferb rolled his eyes and slid a small box wrapped in white wrapping paper a bit to his left, landing it right before his brother.

"Alright, mine doesn't have a card, just a small tag, which I wrote a beautiful poem on," Ferb said.

"Alright then," Phineas said with a small laugh. He took the tag and read it.

"Twelve years and going strong. Love you brother. I'm touched Ferb," Phineas said. Ferb laughed a bit. Phineas slowly began to tear the wrapping paper open, revealing a brown shoe-box.

"Shoes?" Phineas asked, excitement bubbling in his voice.

"Not even close," Ferb said. Phineas took the top of the box off and looked inside.

"Oh my god...Ferb, you shouldn't have..."

It was a wrench, but not just any wrench, it was an Irongate one, the best of the best. He had seen one once in a hardware store, but it was some ridiculous price that he could only dream of affording.

"How'd you get it?" Phineas asked.

"Building the website for the hardware store. Instead of paying in cash, they gave me the wrench, which I then..." He stopped. "Well, flip it over."

Phineas turned it in his hand, and saw it. In the side, his name was engraved in it. He felt tears slide into his eyes; Ferb wrap his arms around him.

"Like it?" Ferb asked.

"Like it?! I love it! Oh thank you Ferb!" Phineas stood and hugged his brother properly, almost crying.

"Glad you love it Phineas," Ferb said.

Once they were home, Phineas went up into his room with Ferb close behind. He sat on his bed, looking at the wrench.

"I really love it Ferb...really. This day was perfect," Phineas said. He looked at Ferb, who smiled.

"Perhaps a bit too perfect," He said. "But you're Phineas Flynn, and everyday is too perfect for you."

"Not true!" Phineas laughed, putting the wrench on his nightstand. "I have my downs!"

"Like that time Perry got lost for a day, so you played him a song? You were smiling the whole time," Ferb said.

"Shut up," Phineas said with a smile. He loved these moments, these tender moments with just him and Ferb. It was perfect really, the day. To end on this note would be the finishing touches on the cake.

That's when the phone rang. Ferb wondered, if no one had picked up the phone, if this never would have happened. If Phineas wouldn't have the scars he did now, if he would be at home, and not in the hospital. If Ferb would still have some sense and didn't brutally punch someone. But it happened, their mom picked up the phone.

"So, I was thinking, if we could build a track tomorrow, so I could learn how to drive. I got my permit, I was also thinking that maybe, you could teach me? You have your license, so that way, when we both go into junior year this year, we'll both be able to drive," Phineas said.

"I'd love to," Ferb said. They both looked up when Perry pattered in, holding something in his mouth. He dropped it.

"What chya' got there boy?" Phineas asked, gently going over and picking up whatever it was. He realized it was an empty turtle shell, and smiled a bit.

"Wonder if Perry knows it's your birthday," Ferb said. Perry padded over to Phineas's bed, hopped on, and fell asleep.

"Aw, I bet his journey to find this was rough on him," he said. He walked over yo his bed, sat on it carefully, avoiding Perry's tail, and placing the shell next to the hammer.

"There, the gifts from my favorite person and platypus, side by side on my nightstand," Phineas said.

"What about Isabella's?" Ferb asked, eyebrow raised amused.

"What about hers? Hers is with Baljeet's and Bufford's, safe under my desk. The rose she put in there is in a vase on my desk," Phineas said. Ferb laughed a bit.

"Teasing Phineas," He said.

Both brothers looked up when their door cracked open. The first thing that caught Phineas's eye was the way his mom was crying. She looked absolutely broken, sobbing into the shoulder of their dad.

"Mom? Mom what's wrong? Dad?" Phineas asked, worry leaking into his voice.

"Boys, come downstairs, we need to have a talk about...someone who's coming to stay with us for awhile," Their dad said, his face twisted with distraught and maybe even a bit of anger.

"What's this about dad? Why is mom crying...?" Phineas asked. He felt Ferb grab his hand under the kitchen table and squeeze it gently. Phineas liked the pressure, it felt a bit reassuring.

"Phineas..." His mom finally spoke. "Do you know, who Rick is?" He shook his head.

"Should I?" Phineas asked.

"No...no I've kept his name from you since you were born..." She bit her bottom lip. "Phineas, you know we all love you right?"

"Mom what's-"

"Rick is your biological father Phineas, and he's coming back to Danville, he wants to stay here," His mom said, and she began to cry again. Phineas was in shock, and he felt Ferb squeeze his hand harder under the table. It just wasn't clicking. His biological dad was coming to see him, he was going to see his face after sixteen god damn years of him never being there.

Finally it all came tumbling down like a wall of bricks.

"What?! You're letting him...in our home?! After everything he's done?! You can't! He's a monster! He's nothing! He's not my father, he's means nothing to me! You can't let a stranger come in here and, and ruin our lives!" Phineas almost yelled, and Ferb's squeeze tightened more.

"Phineas...we understand this is hard on you, it's hard on us too, but he'd in a time of need and, we feel as though it's the humane thing to do," His father said calmly.

Phineas calmed a bit, trying to regain himself.

"Then make sure he knows his place. He is NOT my dad, my ruler, my role-model, whatever the hell else he's supposed to be. My true dad is sitting right here, he's just a random stranger who we happen to help," Phineas said. "He has no right to tell Ferb what to do either. He's a stranger to Ferb too."

"Of course dear, of course. I'm sorry for, bringing this up to you on your birthday," his mom said.

"No, it's fine. It'll all be fine again," Phineas said, standing up. "I'm going to bed." He went upstairs, almost not hearing the "goodnights" from his parents.

Ferb followed after him.

"I'm sorry Phineas, I-"

Phineas held up a hand, sitting on his bed, curled up, almost ready to cry.

"You were right Ferb...this day was too perfect..."

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is my first PnF story, I hope you all like it!**


End file.
